The Equalist's Comeback
by pretendence
Summary: What happens when Korra dies and the equalists come back... But this time they aren't only taking away bending... They are taking away lives!
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd war

**A/N: I do not own the legend of korra because I am not that awesome (and do not want to be sued)**. **I'm new to fanfiction and slowly getting better thank you for reading, This is about when korra has just died and the equality have been waiting for that moment.**

Long ago Amann and the equalists were defeated by Korra. She was talented, headstrong, and perseverant. But she couldn't live forever. She died a few days earlier... and that was when it all started.

(Flashback)

I was standing in the living room with my mom, dad and sister. My mom was in my dad's arms crying because she knew the avatar who gave her back her bending. My sister stood in awe, And I was despaired. I hadn't known her well but I knew that she was a person who brought others before herself. We all went to the grand funeral there were thousands of people there bearing flowers and small gifts of appreciation.

It was sad but we knew that the next avatar was already born into the next earth bender's family. We wouldn't see her again but we would see the reincarnation of her. But only a week after me and my family were running.

"Attention all benders please evacuate your homes in republic city I repeat, please evacuate your homes immediately" The radio buzzed.

"What?" I said groggily because it was only 6 in the morning.

"The equalists, They are back" My mom said scared out of her wits.

"So?! Let's fight them the benders can take them!" I said triumphantly

"Honey this time they aren't taking away just bending... They are killing benders" She said sounding as nervous as she could be.

I quickly started running back to my room and started to pack my bags and was ready withing minutes. The whole family got in the car and we drove and drove... Eventually we made it to the republic city docks.

"Get out of the car" My mom said to us. We all went to the trunk and got our bags and walked over to the ships. We were waiting in line for the boats and all of a sudden people were panicking and screaming. I looked back and saw the scariest thing in my life. Equalists... A whole army of them running towards us.

**A/N: So you probably want to kill me for ending chapter one here... But review please and I shall continue the journey of this family ( I know I haven't given their names yet but all shall be revealed soon) Review and follow please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd war

**A/N: I do not own the legend of korra because I am not that awesome (and do not want to be sued)**. **I'm new to fanfiction and slowly getting better thank you for reading, This is about when korra has just died and the equality have been waiting for that moment.**

Long ago Amann and the equalists were defeated by Korra. She was talented, headstrong, and perseverant. But she couldn't live forever. She died a few days earlier... and that was when it all started.

(Flashback)

I was standing in the living room with my mom, dad and sister. My mom was in my dad's arms crying because she knew the avatar who gave her back her bending. My sister stood in awe, And I was despaired. I hadn't known her well but I knew that she was a person who brought others before herself. We all went to the grand funeral there were thousands of people there bearing flowers and small gifts of appreciation.

It was sad but we knew that the next avatar was already born into the next earth bender's family. We wouldn't see her again but we would see the reincarnation of her. But only a week after me and my family were running.

"Attention all benders please evacuate your homes in republic city I repeat, please evacuate your homes immediately" The radio buzzed.

"What?" I said groggily because it was only 6 in the morning.

"The equalists, They are back" My mom said scared out of her wits.

"So?! Let's fight them the benders can take them!" I said triumphantly

"Honey this time they aren't taking away just bending... They are killing benders" She said sounding as nervous as she could be.

I quickly started running back to my room and started to pack my bags and was ready withing minutes. The whole family got in the car and we drove and drove... Eventually we made it to the republic city docks.

"Get out of the car" My mom said to us. We all went to the trunk and got our bags and walked over to the ships. We were waiting in line for the boats and all of a sudden people were panicking and screaming. I looked back and saw the scariest thing in my life. Equalists... A whole army of them running towards us.

**A/N: So you probably want to kill me for ending chapter one here... But review please and I shall continue the journey of this family ( I know I haven't given their names yet but all shall be revealed soon) Review and follow please :)**


End file.
